


The Lube Job

by Kalia (Kalya)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalya/pseuds/Kalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its a PWP.... guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lube Job

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted Aug 1999 on the Master/Apprentice Archive
> 
> Disclamer: George Lucas owns them. I borrowed them and let them run loose for a while before putting them back before he noticed. They are a bit tired, but much happier now, promise. I made no money for of this, nor will I. I don't have any money either, so there .:P
> 
> Notes: This piece is Niel's fault for a comment made on #TPM. I want to thank Gila for betaing this PWP. Any leftover errors are not her fault, neither are they mine. Some evil Sith probably did it to sabotage the transmission. :P Enjoy.
> 
> Additional Note: Gila will Like (Joke from #TPM, if Gila still remembers.)

The sun beat down heavily across the green sand desert on Mabia IV. One lone repulsorlift vehicle was headed away from the capital city and to the spaceport on the other side of the desert.

It came to a halt in the middle of the barren green wasteland. The door of the transport opened slowly and reveling two men wearing similar outfits. The shorter of the two quickly walked to the front of the vehicle, lifted the hood and began to search for the problem.

"I can repair it Master," the young man stated. "It will take a bit of time though."

He then quickly entered the ship and came out a few minutes later carrying a box against his bare chest. The older man lifted an eyebrow when he saw the younger one appear outside; a look of desire crept into his eyes.

Obi-Wan grabbed some tools out of the box, leaned over the edge of the vehicle and began his repairs. Qui-Gon stood nearby watching his butt wiggling as he was working. The young man stood up, his face chest and back glistening with sweat.

"Sith, it's hot. How can you just stand there and not be affected by it?" He walked over to the hatch of the vehicle, and drank some cold water from a bottle.

Qui-Gon gulped as he watched the young man move around. "Really, is it that hot? I hadn't noticed."

Obi-Wan went back to his work under the hood. Qui-Gon stood closer to him this time, watching the reflection of the sun dance across his Padawan's back as Obi-Wan's muscles rippled as he worked.

"Master, can you hand me the lube?" questioned Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon licked his lips and distractedly said "Lube, very good idea." Quickly he snapped his mind back to the present, knelt down and grabbed the bottle of lube Obi-Wan had requested from the toolbox, then handed it to Obi-Wan.

A couple of moments later Obi-Wan handed the bottle back to him. Qui-Gon was about to put the bottle back in the toolbox when he ingredients for the lube caught his eye. Nothing harmful in there, he mused, letting his mind wander back to where it was before Obi-Wan had asked for the bottle.

"That should do it." Obi-Wan straightened up and closed the hood. He was about to turn around when he was pressed against the vehicle by his Master's body.

Kisses rained against his right shoulder, moving to his neck, then down towards the small of his back. His pants were being tugged down, so he moved his hands to help remove them.

"Stand still," said Qui-Gon as he quickly began lowering his own pants. His desire so great that he couldn't wait the few moments to remove their boots and pants, or even to get out of the sun.

He leaned against Obi-Wan's body again, bending the young man down over the hood. His hand caressed Obi-Wan's buttocks slowly, getting a rise out of the younger man, as he began writhing and gasping softly beneath him.

He opened the bottle and put a bit of the gel on his fingertips. He returned his hand back to Obi-Wan's ass and prepared him for penetration. Adding more lube and another finger, Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan's body writhing beneath his. Then he continued placing kisses across Obi-Wan's back. With a self-satisfied grin, he thrust his fingers in deeper, causing Obi-Wan's back to arch up and a moan to escape his lips.

"Master please!" the young man begged.

Qui-Gon finally covered his long, thick cock with the lube and dropped the bottle onto the sand. Using his hands to part Obi-Wan's cheeks; he slowly entered the tight hole before him. Both men moaned at the same time. Qui-Gon placed one hand on Obi-Wan's hip and reached around with the other hand and grabbed Obi-Wan's large, throbbing cock.

Beginning with a slow rhythm, he pumped his cock in and out Obi-Wan. His hand mimicked the same pace. Pleasure coursed through each of their bodies. Qui-Gon picked up the pace; his eyes focused on the young hard body writhing beneath him.

"Yes! Yes, Master!" cried Obi-Wan, as he was pounded into the hood of the vehicle.

Obi-Wan arched up violently as he came. His ass constricted on Qui-Gon's cock and Qui-Gon dug his nails into Obi-Wan's hip as he came, also. They fell across the vehicle and laid there, panting.

Eventually, Qui-Gon pulled up first his own pants, then Obi-Wan's, then carried his exhausted Padawan into the vehicle. He placed Obi-Wan in one of the seats. He then grabbed the toolbox and brought it inside the vehicle. He glanced out before closing the door and saw the bottle lying in the sand where he dropped it.

He went outside, grabbed the bottle, then returned to the vehicle. Qui-Gon opened the toolbox to drop the bottle in, then pocketed the bottle, and began piloting for the spaceport.


End file.
